Bubble
by Kurai neko
Summary: Camus x Milo - Dos almas que se anhelan, dos personas que se desprecian. ¿Se romperá la burbuja?


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío y no pretendo sacar ningún tipo de beneficio monetario de esto.

**Advertencias:** Camus x Milo. Algo así como lime. En ningún momento menciono nombres así que a veces se hace un poco lioso, pero este fic es simplemente un revoltijo de sentimientos.

**N/A:** Tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo, más etéreo, así que escribí esto.

--

**Bubble**

_Capítulo único. _

Lo tenía en sus brazos. Lo abrazaba fuertemente, sin pretender soltarlo en ningún momento.  
Sabía que eran pocas las oportunidades que tenía para hacerlo y pensaba aprovechar esa todo lo posible.

Acarició sus cabellos, que se desparramaban como una cascada color carmín a lo largo de la cama, sintiendo la suavidad en sus manos.  
Suspiró quedamente, apreciando el contorno de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, llegando hasta sus delgados labios.

Siguió explorando la piel de aquel que se abrazaba a su cintura. Tan desnudo como él, tan exhausto y tan saciado… tan hermoso que dolía.

No era su intención, nunca la era.  
Ambos se preguntaban que tenían, que ocurría para que siempre acabaran así. Arrastrados a una pelea sin lucha. Enzarzados en una contienda que resultaba inexplicablemente inevitable.  
Enredando sus cuerpos, dañando sus corazones un poco más, uniendo sus almas en un acto que ninguno de los dos buscaba.

No era su intención… realmente nunca lo era…  
Pero no podía encontrar una salida a ese círculo vicioso en el que nadaba, siempre volviendo al principio,  
siempre completando la vuelta.

Se liberó de sus brazos, sin siquiera despertarlo. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y perezosos, tratando de no infligir más dolor a su lacerado cuerpo.  
Soltó el aire en un bufido cuando consiguió ponerse a la altura de su compañero de cama.  
Buscó una posición en la que pudiera verlo cómodamente, descansando sobre su costado.

Siguió contemplando al durmiente.  
Besó su frente después de apartar los mechones que la cubrían.

Él entreabrió los ojos.

El rubio sonrió tímidamente.  
No era una de las sonrisas socarronas que solía lucir en público, sino más bien una sutil elevación de las comisuras de sus labios.  
Discreta, suave y cargada de un sentimiento sin identificar.

Inesperadamente, la sonrisa le fue correspondida.  
Lo miró con curiosidad, era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello.  
Se acercó un poco más y pasó su brazo por la cintura del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, sin atreverse a apretarlo mucho; sin querer proclamarlo, aunque fuera sólo por aquel momento, suyo.

Él se dejó abrazar, atrapando al rubio también entre sus propios brazos, alzando la cabeza para dejar pasar su mano libre, que se encargó de seguir jugando con su cabello, lacio y enredado.  
Juntó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos y esperando que el pelirrojo no saliera huyendo, como cada vez que se mostraba mínimamente tierno. Un beso fue depositado en sus labios.

Su aterciopelada voz le daba los buenos días en un susurro que resonó por su mente. Se encargó de degustar la sensación lentamente, aunando ese beso con los que inmediatamente después él empezó a repartir por su rostro.  
Lo llamó quedo, anhelando una contestación que nunca vino.

¿Por qué?  
¿Acaso él conocía la respuesta a esos eventuales encuentros que mantenían?

El rubio suspiró al notar las caricias intensificadas, los sentimientos al descubierto.  
La felicidad que le causaban sus atenciones, el dolor que no quería revelar su procedencia, las ansias por tratarlo de la misma manera.

Él sabía que no debía comportarse de esa forma, que lo único que hacia al dejar de ser rudo era alimentar una esperanza a la que ninguno de los dos quería ver de frente.  
Pero él necesitaba darle una salida y ya no soportaba entregar los cuidados que deseaba darle al rubio a quien estaba atado a él.

Él tenía pareja, pero esto se estaba dando desde antes que descubriera su amor hacia ese otro sujeto. Él había tratado de pararlo todo, siendo más frío cada vez, pero siempre caían… siempre volvían a la cola mordida de la serpiente.

Continuaban su ritual, sumidos en una nebulosa inconsciencia que los absorbía y rodeaba.  
Más delicados que nunca, más ardientes que muchas otras veces.  
Abrazando y siendo abrazados, correspondiendo besos y jadeando por el esfuerzo de contener sus gemidos.

No tardaron mucho en buscar una posición más cómoda en la que continuar su intercambio de demandas. Y el nombre de él entonado con angustia fue el detonante que necesitaba.  
El pelirrojo no pidió permiso, simplemente entró.  
El rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato.

Esta vez sus manos no se quedaron arrugando las sábanas, se aferraron a la nívea espalda de él, que lo cubría con su cuerpo, acomodado entre sus piernas.  
Él empujaba; cándido en sus miradas, suave en sus embates.

El tiempo se les escurría como granos de arena en un reloj al que acababan de darle la vuelta.

El amor les golpeó como una tormenta de verano.  
Justo en el centro de sus corazones, justo cuando las pupilas de los dos se concentraban en las del otro, adorándose en secreto.

Todo acabó más pronto de lo que les hubiera gustado, dejándolos aún más cansados de lo que ya estaban al despertar.

Respiraban fuertemente, unidos aún.  
Él tomó una de sus manos, investigando por primera vez en años su estructura, catalogándola de elegante y firme. El rubio se dejó mimar, contento y saciado en parte, intuyendo que las heridas que la separación le causaría serían más graves esta vez.

No había cabida para palabra alguna.

La burbuja se había roto y en el mundo real, ellos dos no hablaban.

**- F I N -**


End file.
